


Gina Suggests Steven Seagal's Tooth

by stardustandseas



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustandseas/pseuds/stardustandseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just something I wrote for my friend after a tumblr prompt :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Gina Suggests Steven Seagal's Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote for my friend after a tumblr prompt :)

**Quidnunc** \- One who always has to know what is going on.

 

“What are you doing,” a voice said into his left ear. An _Amy_ voice. Jake let out a very manly shriek and jumped in his chair, turning to face the other detective. 

“Nothing, just work. Work-ar-ino,” he said, charmingly grinning at her for two minutes while she stared him down (why did that never work on her). When she gave up on that and turned to look at his laptop, he immediately backhanded it to the floor. “Boring work,” he said with a smile-grimace (so far smimace wasn’t catching on). “No spreadsheets. All car chases and stuff. You’d hate it.”

“Mmhm,” Amy said with her patented _you’re lying and we both know it, Jake, you haven’t been able to trick me since the cookie incident in ‘09_ expression. “Well, when you’re done with whatever that is, Gina wanted to talk to you about 'a beautiful wolf-like piece' which - whatever that is, don’t get it near me.” 

“Title of our sex tape!” Jake called after Amy with a grin as she walked towards the break room. He was so good at this dating thing, especially with a whole year and a half of practice. He picked his (thankfully undamaged) laptop off the floor and carefully bookmarked the page showing different cuts of diamonds before getting up to go see Gina. Her taste in rings was probably better, anyway.


End file.
